1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for delaying ignition timing when knocking is detected.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been known the so-called feedback control method for ignition timing wherein the ignition timing is set at the optimum position when knocking is not detected and the ignition timing is delayed when knocking is detected, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 87537/77 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 46606/76. The method of feedback controlling ignition timing as described above is disadvantageous in that, if the stability in ignition timing is improved, then the response in transient conditions becomes unsatisfactory. Thus, for example, frequent strong knocking cycles take place before ignition timing stabilizes when quick acceleration is effected from a low load condition (the condition where the throttle is fully closed).